Hooligans, LA
by SimplyPassingBy
Summary: Willie started the club to put the jocks in their place, to stop his towns drug problem, and make a little cash on the side. But over the years the angst and money have become the root of club, and its members. Willie, Jayce, and Brann became consumed with what they had created. They live, eat, and breathe the club and its cause. But can the club overcome this hardship? [Rated M]


**_Warning:_**  
This story _will _contain the following: strong language (Shit,fuck,ect.), sexist language(Bitch,slut,ect.), discriminatory language(Faggot,queer,ect.), violence(Assault,murder,ect.), sexual themes, sexual acts, underage drugs and alcohol use, and criminal acts.

_I am no racist, or sexist. Just to clarify. But some of the characters in this story, will have some of those tendencies. Nor do I condone the use of drugs, or underage drinking. Again, just makes for good story telling. Nor murder or assault. But do I really need to state that?_

All of the characters are completely original - As far as I know, I made them up. All the surroundings, and events, of this story are completely made up. Please do enjoy the read, if you managed to find this story. Lol. I imagine there aren't many people out there looking to read a completely original story, with completely original characters, and surroundings. But, if you found this story, kudos to you.

* * *

**"I don't do it for the money, or the girls, or even the parties... I do it for the thrill. When the thrill is gone, so am I."  
**- William McAdams

* * *

**_Police File For:_**

**Name: **McAdams, William J.

**Date of Birth(DOB): **June 25th, 1997 **Aged: **16 years**  
Known nicknames: **Willie, Will, President  
**_  
_****_Description:_**

**Height:** 5'11**_  
_****Ethnicity:**Caucasian  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Description:****_ (Updated: September 13, 2013) _**Blue eyes. Shoulder length black hair, parted to the left. Trimmed, black goatee. Nose piercing (1), right nostril. Lip piercing (2), bottom lip. Ear piercing (3), both lobes (Stretched to one inch, using ear spacers.), left ear cartilage. Tattoos: forearms (1), bicep(s) (2), chest (1), back (1), leg(s) (2) - (Refer to pictures.). Scars on hand(s).

_**Known Associates:**_

- Matthews, Jayce D.  
- Haney, Brandon M. "Brann"  
- Taylor, Noah O. "Otis"  
- Spillward, Ethan R. "E.T."  
- Parkans, Blake J.  
- Quartez, Billy S. "Elk"  
- Torresend, Jarred T. "Jarr"

**_Criminal History:_**

- Public intoxication (6)  
- Underage intoxication (6)**_  
_**- Assault (2): (2PI, 2UI)  
- Battery (1): (1PI, 1UI)  
- Distribution of alcohol to minors (1)  
- Failure to comply (2): (1PI, 1UI)  
- Resisting arrest (3): (2PI, 2UI)  
- Trespassing (4) (2PI, 2UI)  
- Driving Without Proper Licence (2)  
- Concealed Weapon (12): (6PI, 6UI)

* * *

**_Introduction:_**

* * *

"Am I free to go then, bitch?" Willie smirks, giving her a stern stare.

The female cop, Samantha, huffs and leaves the room, locking the door behind her. She approaches her partner, Todd, and shakes her head.

"What is that little cunts deal?" Samantha grumbles.

Todd snorts. "Welcome to Taylor."

"Seriously, Todd. That kid is sixteen years old! How many times has he been arrested?"

"Twelve. And that's just the times hes been caught."

"Jesus Christ..."

"This town used to be quiet, they only had one cop that barely had to patrol, before he and his crew started their shenanigans."

Todd is now looking through a filing cabinet, he finds the file hes looking for, and sits it down on the table. Samantha walks over to stand beside him, and they both go through the file - Todd narrates.

"William "Willie" John McAdams. Leader of the gang - If you want to categorize it as that - The Hooligans. Between him and his gang members, they hold the record for teenage arrests in the area. Over fifty arrests." Todd snorts.

"Holy shit... What the hell do they do?" Samantha asks.

"Well. Willie has been driving since age fourteen - Illegally of course. Hes been picked up on assault, battery, and illegal selling of alcohol to minors, and those are just the majors. There's underage drinking, failure to comply, and several more on his record."

"How in the hell has he not been put away?" Samantha questions.

"Well... He is a juvenile, and... He has money. He pays off everything."

"Ohhh, so hes just a spoiled rich kid... Pathetic." Samantha snorts.

"Well, not quite... Actually he's the first born, of two. His mother is single, and taking care of two kids. He actually pays for everything out of his own pocket. His mother is actually a kind, church going woman. But by no means rich."

"Where does a teenager get that kind of money!?" Samantha puts her hands on her hips.

"Well..." Todd starts, but is interrupted by another officer escorting two teenagers, wearing black hoodies, with the sleeves cut off, into the room.

"We're here to pick up Willie." The first teenager says, in a demanding tone.

"Well of course. Officer Samantha will release him right now." Todd turns to look at Samantha, motioning her release William. Samantha hesitates, and eyes over Todd, as if to say 'a_re you serious?_'

"We don't have all night, pigs." The second teenager exclaims, in a agitated tone.

"Samantha, go release William. Now." Todd demands, sternly.

"On it."

* * *

"Thanks for coming out to the slaughterhouse, brother." Willie exclaims, giving Jayce a hug.

"It's my pleasure brother. Brann just went outside, he's got the car running. Get your rank back, and lets get the fuck out of here." Jayce says, smiling.

"Sounds good to me, man." Willie goes into the room, where the new officer, Samantha, was waiting for him to get his belongings. She is standing by a bin, with his hoodie, knife, and wallet. Willie brushes a stray hair out of his eye, and smiles at the officer - Not a friendly smile, more devious than anything. He unlatches his belt, and slides the fixed blade knife onto his waist, stuffs his wallet in his back pocket, and slides his sleeveless hoodie on over his t-shirt. He catches Samantha eyeing his '_president_' patch, above his name patch.

"I'll see you around." Willie winks at the female officer of the law. She frowns as he turns to walk away.

"Hey! That knife is out of regulation. Don't let me see you with that again." Samantha says, sternly.

Willie looks over his shoulder at her, before laughing and leaving the room.

Samantha huffs. Again.

* * *

Todd watches Willie and Jayce leave the police station. Samantha walks over beside him, and catches his eye. Todd raises an eyebrow.

"What are these guys' deal?" She asks.

Todd sighs. "I wish _I_ knew." He laughs nervously. "But, it's your first week here in Taylor, and you've already been introduced to the President, and the Vice President of the Hooligans."

"How many of them are there?" Samantha questions.

"Eight. William "Willie", the President. Jayce, the Vice. Noah "Otis", the Secretary. Those are the only three ones that hold a billet. Then there's, Ethan "E.T.," Jarred "Jarr," Brandon "Brann," Blake, and Billy "Elk" who are, so called, '_soldiers._'

"Good God. What is wrong with this town?" Samantha exclaims.

Todd laughs. "That's only the half of it. You know that high school running back we picked Willie up for beating up?" Samantha nods her head. "Yeah, the jocks in this town bought as well be a gang themselves. Albeit, significantly less troublesome than the Hooligans, or the druggies. But still a problem. Parties, underage drinking, drinking and driving, even a rape charge on them." Todd snorts, in disgust.

"Holy... Shit... What have I gotten myself into?" Samantha laughs, rubbing her temples. "So tell me, whats up with the hoodies they wear?"

Todd sighs, taking a seat on a bench.

"Well. It's sort of like a bikers leather, their '_cut_,' only they wear black hoodies with the sleeves cut off, as a symbol of their affiliation and stature in the gang. They refer to their jackets, as their '_rank_.'" Todd explains.

"Yeah, I saw 'President' on Williams jacket. I'm assuming hes the ring leader?" Samantha states.

"Yeah. William is the 'president' and Jayce is his '_VP_.'"

Samantha nods her head, in confirmation. "And all the other patches?"

"Well. On the back they have a top rocker, across the shoulder blade area, that reads "Hooligans", representing their affiliation. In the middle is a skull, with a knife driven through it. We have no positive reason for the skull and knife, but we assume it's because the Hooligans used to sale illegal knives - Like the ones they carry. No store or pawnshop around here is allowed to sale fixed blade knives, with a blade over four inches. The bottom rocker is their state. So they all wear "Louisiana" on their bottom rockers." Todd pauses shortly.

Samantha takes in all of the new information, and stores it.

Todd continues, after a yawn.

"And on the front of their '_rank_,' they each wear different patches, depending on their role in the gang. On the right side, breast area, they wear their name patches, usually their nick name, and above that their billet. To our knowledge, the only billets are President, Vice President, Secretary, and Soldier. On the left side, breast area, they wear their town and 'years of service' to the gang. Like you saw on Williams jacket, 'Taylor', and under it 'Two Years Faithfully.' We assume the jackets are a response to the jocks sports jackets, and letterman jackets they wear everywhere - The Hooligans and the jocks don't get along. At all." Todd finishes. "But yeah. Thats pretty much a quick run down on what we are dealing with in this town. Like I said, welcome to Taylor."

* * *

"Dude. I bet you five damn dollars that Todd's dumbass is filling that new cop chick in on us, right now." Willie laughs, taking a drag from a cigarette.

"Yeah, probably." Jayce agrees, laughing. "He's probably using the word 'gang' every other fucking word too. Stupid bitch. How many times do you have to tell a pig that you're in a club. Shit."

All three of the Hooligans start laughing.

The laughter dies down shortly after and the car becomes quiet. Willie throws his cigarette butt out of the window, and goes to check his phone.

"Oh shit man. I didn't get the chance to text Bailey back." Willie laughs.

"Ahh, that stuck up bitch will get over it." Brann comments, smiling.

"Woah bro, easy on the words. She's not 'stuck up' shes just playing shy and sensitive... And shit." Willie snorts, now partially invested in texting.

"Wow... Sure glad you added that 'and shit' to man that sentence up, it was pretty gay there for a second..." Jayce snorts, lighting another cigarette.

"Fuck you bro." Willie shakes his head.

"Hey, don't joke like that, the way you're talking, I might think you actually want to." Jayce retorts.

Willie leans forward from the back seat, and punches Jayce in the arm, causing him to drop his cigarette.

"You fuck!" Jayce snaps, socking Willie in the arm. The two exchange punches back and forth, from front seat to back seat, momentarily, until Brann speaks up, interrupting there quarrel.

"Alright, we can either go back to the house, or we can go patrolling for more jocks. No parties tonight, but we might catch one of them out."

Willie and Jayce both adjust their long hair out of their faces, and give each other a look. Jayce shrugs his shoulders at Willie.

"Ehh, I've already been arrested once tonight - But I got that some quality hits on that fucker - Lets just head to the house, have a few beers." Willie suggests.

"Roger that." Brann says, taking a hard left turn onto a gravel drive way, that leads to what the club calls 'The House' - A shack that Willie, Jayce, and Brann built out of scrap wood and materials they found when they were twelve, later renovated to be completely livable, and much bigger, once the crew came into some money.

"I think ole' Willie boy just wants to go back to the house so he can talk to his precious Bailey." Jayce comments, in a mocking tone.

"Fuck you bro, we aren't even together." Willie exclaims, punching the back of Jayce's seat.

"Dude, she goes to church. This is such a no go. She won't fuck!" Jayce laughs, but gets caught by a wicked left hook from Willie, right in the neck. To which, Jayce returns the favor.

* * *

_**Authors**__ Note:  
_Alright, ladies and gents. Here is the first chapter of "_Hooligans, LA_", a completely original story by myself. If, somehow, you managed to find this story and like it, let me know! I'm really brain dead on my Adventure Time fic, so I started writing this one to hopefully clear some writers block. Anyway, if you enjoyed, review please.

Oh and don't worry, I know as far as romance, and that aspect goes, that this story probably seems pretty hopeless right now. "O_h its gonna be a bunch of gang-hardass-wannabe's trying to bang chicks._" No. Not quite. Just hang in there. All will be explained in due time. This is like the pilot episode. It had to set the mood. Okay. You get the point. There's a group of misfits, the Hooligans, and they don't get along with the jocks in their town. And vice versa. There's also some druggies causing problems.

But just to clarify, heres a chart describing the five major groups right now, and their feelings towards one another:

**_Police:_** **Negative towards:** Hooligans, druggies. **Indifferent to:** jocks. **Positive towards:** townsfolk.  
**_Hooligans:_** **Negative towards:** jocks, druggies, police. **Positive towards:** townsfolk.  
**_Jocks:_** **Negative towards:** Hooligans. **Indifferent towards:** druggies, police. **Positive towards:** townsfolk.  
**_Druggies:_** **Negative towards:** Hooligans, police. **Indifferent towards:** jocks, townsfolk.  
_**Townsfolk:**_**Negative towards:** druggies. **Indifferent towards:** Hooligans.** Positive towards:** jocks, police.

I plan on doing a police report on each member at the beginning of every chapter, so you (the readers) can imagine what each character looks like, but you're more than welcome to imagine my characters any way you want.

And like I said. I doubt this story gets very popular, seeing as there really isn't a good category for it to be under, but if you happened to read it down to this point, and want more chapters, let me know. I would love to write more on this!


End file.
